nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ford F-150 SVT Raptor (Gen. 12)
The Ford F-150 SVT Raptor is an off-road variant of the twelfth generation Ford F-150 pickup truck. The Ford F-Series was first introduced in 1948 as a replacement for a previous pickup model line based on car platforms. The F-150 SVT Raptor is part of the twelfth generation of Ford F-Series Pickup trucks. The 12th generation entered production in 2008 after being revealed at the 2008 North American International Auto Show in Detroit, Michigan. The F-Series was initially available with a manual transmission but was dropped in 2009. The SVT Raptor model was made available in late 2009 with a 5.4L or 6.2L V8 engine option as well as a 6-speed automatic as standard. Production of the F-150 SVT Raptor ended in 2014 and it is planned to be succeded by a new F-150 Raptor, which is based on the thirteenth generation F-150. ''Need for Speed: World'' The F-150 SVT Raptor was made available in Need for Speed: World on November 9, 2012 as a class C vehicle. Contrary to its size, the SVT Raptor has class-typical acceleration. Its rear part is prone to swinging out whilst turning, which can negatively affect the car's cornering attributes in low-speed corners. However, the SVT Raptor does feel responsive at high speeds and has a powerful nitrous boost. Top speed is 184 mph (297 km/h) and 199 mph (320 km/h) with nitrous applied. In pursuit-based events, the SVT Raptor is capable of ramming police vehicles effectively, given it is driven at a high speed, although it is still not as effective as the Ford Crown Victoria, despite Raptor's heavier mass. Blue The Blue style is a stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on June 16, 2015 as part of the End of the World event. Red The Red style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that was never released. Blue Juggernaut The Blue Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was released on November 9, 2012 shortly after its debut at the "Race with the Devs #2" event. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Red Juggernaut The Red Juggernaut style is a juggernaut car that costs . It was initially released on December 1, 2012 as a top-up gift, and was later made available in the car dealer on August 10, 2013. It is fitted with various Race tuned quality performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. Rex The Rex style is a drag car that costs and was released on June 14, 2013. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) The F-150 SVT Raptor appears in ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as an SUV class car following its appearance in the E3 reveal trailer. It can be found in several Jack Spots and can be unlocked in multiplayer upon reaching SpeedLevel 32. It was featured as an early unlock in multiplayer inwith the pre-order Power Pack. The pack includes an exclusive Satin Black livery, Reinforced Chassis, and Powershot Nitrous for the Raptor. The best traits of the SVT Raptor are toughness and off-road performance. It is the only vehicle in the game capable of withstanding high-speed collisions with traffic cars and Ford Police Interceptor Utility, making the SVT Raptor the most durable car in the game. The Range Rover Evoque is less tough than the SVT Raptor, but possesses better racing performance. It is less effective in race events due to its high weight, but this makes the SVT Raptor significantly less susceptible to takedowns than any other car in the game. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The F-150 SVT Raptor appears in the iOS and Android releases of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) as the #9 Most Wanted vehicle. Under the alias of "SNWBLND", the driver can be challenged at Hallenbeck Road in the event - Heavy Metal but the player is restricted to using an SUV class vehicle. Upon defeat, the F-150 SVT Raptor will be available to purchase for $45,000 in the SUV category. ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The F-150 SVT Raptor appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as a traffic vehicle. Trivia *The F-150 SVT Raptor can be seen fitted with a 11-11-05 licence plate in a pre-release game footage of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012). November 11, 2005 is the European release of the original Need for Speed: Most Wanted on the Nintendo DS. *The F-150 SVT Raptor in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) is required for unlocking an achievement/trophy. *In the cutscenes of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012), the ride height of the Ford F-150 SVT Raptor is lowered compared to its gameplay counterpart. Gallery NFSW_Ford_F-150_SVT_Raptor_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Ford_F-150_SVT_Raptor_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Ford_F-150_SVT_Raptor_Blue_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue Juggernaut) NFSW_Ford_F-150_SVT_Raptor_Red_Juggernaut.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red Juggernaut) NFSW_Ford_F-150_SVT_Raptor_Rex.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Rex) MW2012Raptor.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) MW2012RaptorPP.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Power Pack) NFSMWiOSFordF150SVTRaptor.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) NFSMW2012MobileFordF150Raptor9.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile - "SNWBLND") NFSRivalsFordF150SVTRaptor.jpeg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' Category:Juggernaut Cars